


Hearts and Minds

by althus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Avatar Korra first arrived in Republic City to go undercover at Future Industries to infiltrate the Equalists. She meets Asami during the investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ringing alarm forced Korra's eyes open to the first rays of sunrise peaking through the missing slats of her window blinds. She reached over to the end table and shut off the clock, but lay still for a few more minutes before interlacing her fingers to stretch out her arms towards the ceiling. Then swinging her legs off the lumpy cot, Korra shuffled into the washroom to splash her face awake with icy water from the faucet.

Korra got ready in drowsy silence aside from the shouts of the city stirring awake drifting through the thin walls. She tossed her undershirt towards the general vicinity of the laundry hamper and grabbed a button up a gray shirt from her drawer. She pulled on the pair of oil stained jeans that had lain crumpled up on the scratched up wooden floor.

After lacing up her steel capped boots, Korra stepped out the door into the nip of the morning and the streets of Republic City. Her legs carried her along the familiar path to the trolley stop, and her idle mind observed the usual cast of early risers. The apprentice baker had apparently graduated from mopping the floors to stacking the fresh baked loaves in the shop window. The master worked behind the counter kneading the next batch of dough with well floured hands. Korra turned the corner and passed by the noodle shop proprietor ladling out simmering broth from a massive steel pot for her first customers of the day. The newspaper stand owner was bent over unpacking a bundle of print from one of the city's dozen papers. Korra stopped by a street food vendor to grab a roll of fried, doughy bread wrapped in waxy butcher paper and stuffed with ground meat dribbling with juices.

Hopping aboard the usual trolley that was as punctual as clockwork, Korra munched on breakfast in between yawns. At each stop, more workers boarded the great migration to the industrial campuses that formed the grand economic engine of Republic City. From the everyday workers' labor, fleets of the modern age's great marvels had been forged for export from Ba Sing Se to Harbor City. In exchange Republic City had been able to support a sprawling cacophony of shops, apartments, and brownstones during these seemingly never ending boom times.

Korra disembarked outside the Future Industries factory along with a battalion of coworkers. The four smokestacks of the building loomed like a mountain on the horizon. Though she had been working at the plant for some months now, the concrete plains between the stop and the entrance way always seemed more expansive than expected.

Korra punched in her time card as she funneled into the main hall to take her place among the masses of people and machinery lined up in methodical order. As the large clock on the wall moved closer to striking the hour, Korra stuffed her fingers into her ears before the shift whistle pierced the air. The machinery thrashed to a deafening start. The hall filled with the smell of grease and burnt metal.

A clacking conveyor chain pulled a bare bones Satomobile frame to Korra's station. She rolled a tire over into an empty wheel well and secured a bolt in place with a few rolls between her gloved fingers. Six twists with a wrench finished the job. Korra repeated this for three more bolts and then moved on to the back tire. Her counterpart on the other side of the frame mirrored her actions. After a precisely timed 4 minutes 15 seconds, the Satomobile continued on its journey and another was pulled down the assembly line to replace it. Korra's body moved of its accord in a practiced rhythm. At times her mind settled into a numbing bliss at the monotony, but mostly, it grated at the task and strolled off the campus in daydreams.

Korra repeated this loop near continuously until the lunch whistled again at noon. Sweet, open silence filled the void left by the machines going idle. With her body's motions no longer the rented property of the shift clock, Korra straightened out her back and rolled her shoulders to pump the feeling back into the muscles. She tucked her workman's gloves into her back pocket and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

The majority made for the cafeteria, but Korra jogged over to the motor pool garage. Several dozen Satomobiles below the Future Industries standards lay in various states of assembly as mechanics poured over their innards and occasionally reached for one of the toolboxes placed haphazardly across the shop floor. More cars waited out in the yard. Korra called out, "Hey, An! How's it going? Did you want to grab lunch together?"

A middle aged woman in dark blue workman's clothes and the first wisps of gray in her hair looked up from where she was scribbling in her clipboard. "Korra! Been dousing fires all morning and still at it, so I'm not sure about lunch. I'm short two mechanics, and I'm searching for a driver to deliver this Satomobile all the way out to Hiroshi's home." She pointed to a glorious concept car that was all curves and polished steel set aside in a corner away from all the works in progress.

"I can do it for you. I have some time before my shift starts up again."

"Oh, I wasn’t asking, but..." An tapped rapidly against the clipboard with her pen. "I could use the extra hand if you're really offering."

"I would be delighted." Korra opened the car door and sat behind the wheel. Her aching back rubbed against the supple leather of the seat.

"Are you sure you can handle driving this? The gearbox can be a bit finicky and it’s our heads if there are any scratches on it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I used to work part time as a delivery driver." Korra turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life, but quickly settled into a low purr waiting with coiled energy.

An pursed her lips. "Well, this isn't exactly a delivery truck. But, okay, to give you the background, you're delivering this directly to Hiroshi's daughter. Tell her we made all the tweaks to the engine as she specified. She should be finishing up on another car which you can drive back to the factory."

"Ok, got it." Korra tried to keep the excitement of playing hooky from her voice. She shifted into reverse and backed out of the garage.

An called out to her, "I really owe you one. Come over to dinner this Friday!"

"Sounds great!"  
  
Korra somehow restrained herself to the speed limits as she cruised down the main thoroughfares, but couldn't help grinning at how her slightest whim translated into the Satomobile accelerating with a burst out of the traffic lights. She escaped the strictures of the city where the sunshine no longer had to compete with the sky rises and could make its presence known on Korra's face. Cool air whipped through her hair throwing her wolftails back behind her ears. When she dipped down into the valleys where the earthy smells of the forests settled, the bottom of her stomach fluttered loose. On the upward inclines, the engine roared with aggression bringing a thrill to her heart. The moment became one of those crystallized essences to which all other spring memories were compared.

As all good things must end, Korra slowed to a coast as she neared the gated entrance way of the Sato estate. She followed the sloping curve of the asphalt driveway past the well manicured lawns so different from the heart of the city, but artificial and man made in their own way. She parked by the garage near the back of the grounds and noticed how much the throaty rumbles of the engine had invaded her beating chest. She ran her hands over the aerodynamic swoops of the chassis before entering the garage, which was more of a hangar.

A young woman was leaned over a workbench examining a set of blueprints and listening to a radio program on the current the pro-bending standings. Korra chastised herself-lightly-for taking a moment to admire the way the wavy black hair fell down in curls framing her face before coughing to announce her presence. "Um, excuse me. I'm here to deliver the Satomobile you sent to the motor pool."

The figure turned to face Korra. "Oh, I didn't even hear you come in. Thanks for bringing it over." She moved over to shake Korra's hand. "I'm Asami."

"Korra." Up close, Korra couldn't help breathing in the flowery scent of Asami's shampoo and dropping her eyes down towards the dark red lipstick.

Asami walked outside toward the concept car and inquired, "How was the drive over?"

Korra shrugged. "Uhh, nothing much to say. It was a pretty uneventful trip."

Asami gave her a mischievous smile. "You're not going to get in trouble if you took it for a little joy ride. I'm trying to get another perspective on how it's running."

Korra returned the smile and raised her palms in surrender. "Alright, you caught me. I thought it was pretty smooth on the straight-aways, but had some handling trouble on the turns. You know that S curve on the way here, where the road dips down into the canyon and when you think you're out of the turn, the second curve that hugs the canyon wall sneaks up on you? I could have used a little more control there."

Asami placed her hand to her chin. "We've been mostly running it on the test track. Maybe it's time to try it out on real road conditions." She turned to Korra. "Thanks for the info."

"Anything to help. Small price to pay for the perk of test driving an amazing Satomobile and getting me out of my usual job on the assembly line." Korra caught herself a second afterwards. "Not that I don't enjoy working for your father and continuing to work there..."

Asami stared her down with a scowl, but broke into a laugh which prompted Korra into a sigh of relief. "I won't tell my father you said that."

"Thanks. I am grateful for the job. I'm new to the Republic City, and this position was a life saver."

"How are you enjoying the city so far? I'm always curious how fresh eyes see my hometown."

Korra's posture relaxed a bit. "No complaints. Well, that's not entirely true. It's definitely noisy at night; I'm more used to falling asleep to grasshopper chirps and a cool nighttime breeze. I have taken to wandering around the city on foot during my off time just to see what I can find."

"What districts have you explored? I've been so wrapped up in my projects I haven't even stepped out of the garage for a pro-bending match since the season opener."

"Really all over. When I can wake up early enough on the weekends, I stroll along the flower district as the florists are putting together their arrangements for the day. Always interesting to watch how their fingers work at tying flowers together or trimming at the stems. Other than that, I've been hanging out in the theater district lately." Korra licked her lips and felt her heart skip a beat as her voice jumped ahead, "and actually there's this new jazz club in that area that I've been meaning to visit, but haven't found anyone to go with."

Asami arched an eyebrow and an inscrutable movement tugged at the corner of her mouth. Korra continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is if you need an excuse to head into the city and maybe try this Satomobile out yourself, do you want to go to a jazz club this weekend? Just a thought." Korra could feel her cheeks warming, but each spoken word had been like removing a stone from her chest.

"I could use a break. Let me think about it."

"If you end up leaning towards a 'Yes,' I'm thinking about heading over this Saturday night sometime after 10. I'll be around the Highland Theater beforehand."

"I'll think about it," Asami repeated, but she had a playful smile. Korra smirked and would be pumping her fists in the air on the drive back.

 

Korra's breath fogged in the night air as she walked with purpose down the street. The neighborhood was empty except for the occasional insomniac dog and the huddled indigents snoozing away on stoops. She ascended a set of concrete steps to a heavy wooden door below an awning.

The bar was humid with the odor of sweat and stale liquor. The bartender had his back to her as he cleared off half empty glasses from the tables. Korra circled behind the counter to grab a bottle from the cupboard and a glass of her own. She slumped into a stool. The bartender shook his last customer awake, who had been leaning against the crook of his arm and drooling on the table. The man stood unsteadily to his feet and the bartender guided him toward the exit. She heard him lock the door. Korra poured out a healthy portion of the clear spirit. She tipped the glass back and slowly savored the clarifying burn.

"Helping yourself to the private stock again?" The bartender returned and began wiping down the bar with a rag while mock scolding Korra.

"Call it compensation for only allowing me to visit past last call. You know I work an early shift, right? If I don't keep a regular and decent bedtime, I'm going to be slapping myself awake all day tomorrow." She tipped the bottle into her cup to pour another night cap.

"It's the only time we can talk freely, and from how much you whine to me about your job, you're not a very good factory worker in the first place."

"In my defense I have to endure soul crushing boredom everyday. At least you get to talk to new customers every night. And I'm a customer right now, so aren't you supposed to be listening to my complaints? Plus, I like to think I make up for my lack of dutiful work ethic by acting like I really hate benders."

The bartender crossed his tattooed arms and chuckled. "I'm not sure why he gave you this assignment for your first independent field mission."

"Something about shoring up my weaknesses. Not resorting to bending as my first instinct and learning about subtlety and patience." Korra rolled her eyes.

"So what updates do you have?"

Korra put down her drink. "Haven't learned too much about what Hiroshi is doing with all those platinum shipments. The only people he welcomes into the inner fold are 20 year lifers at his factory and the close friends they can vouch for. It's tough for an outsider, though I'm making inroads with An. I snagged an invite to a dinner this Friday. We'll see what I can make of these Equalists when they think they're only among their own."

The bartender scratched at his mustache. "They've certainly made equality the hot topic in all the newspapers, and my customers are talking, as well. Could make natural allies for us in terms of mobilizing the masses. They're also worrying in other areas. There's definitely something going on at the estate."

"I'm not sure about any businessman who wants to lead a righteous revolution out of the supposed goodness of his soul, especially one who designed a factory system that so effectively sucks the joy out of a job well done." Korra rubbed at her brow. "Aside from my coworkers, I'm also developing a separate contact that should be much more embedded within the Equalist leadership. They might get me access to the estate quick, and I can short cut all this deep cover infiltration."

"What was it that Zaheer said about you learning patience?"

Korra stepped off the stool. "Thanks for the drink, Ghazan. I'll come back around when I have more news."  
  
Ghazan put away the bottle. "Anytime. And stay safe. These Equalists have got the people all riled up against benders."

"Another reason not to trust them. And I will. You do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually an AU in which the Red Lotus successfully kidnapped Korra and now she's engaged in a mission for the organization. I hope the lies of omission in story description and character tagging were worth the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra climbed the creaking steps to the third floor of the apartment complex and knocked on the door with the fading green paint. An opened the door. "Korra! So glad you could make it for dinner." She pulled Korra into a tight hug. "Please, come in."

"Thanks for inviting me," Korra said as she stepped inside. Open windows framed the far wall and kept the living room awash in sunshine along with the sounds of traffic below.

A ruddy faced man set aside his newspaper and rose from the couch. An introduced him, "This is my husband, Shu. Shu, this is the Korra I've told you about."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"No need to be so formal. Please make yourself at home."

A young woman with jet black hair set in a bun emerged from the kitchen. "And this is my daughter, Mei. She's studying to be a nurse."  
  
Mei gave an embarrassed smile at the mention of her career path. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Now that you're here, let's eat." An gestured everyone to the dining table sandwiched between the living room and kitchen. Mei ladled out turtle duck soup. Shu scooped out bowls of rice wafting with steam from an earthenware pot as An carried in the entrees: A whole steamed fish sitting in a thin level of broth with shredded strands of green onions, stalks of leafy greens drizzled over with plum sauce, and spinach sautéed with crunchy bits of fried garlic.  
  
Korra accepted a bowl of soup and added in a few dashes of red vinegar followed by black pepper. She mixed it all up with a ceramic spoon before taking a taste. The turtle duck meat had simmered into savory tenderness and the crunch of bamboo shoots provided an appetizing contrast. "Oh, An, Mei, this is amazing. I haven't had a home cooked Earth Kingdom meal since I moved out here."

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say. You said you were from the Weiyan district, right?"

Korra gulped down another spoonful of the soup. "Well, I grew up along the coast near Serpent's Pass where my grandparents ran a fishery. Later my parents moved to the Lower Ring to oversee a rice plantation in the Weiyan district. In the winters, we made the trek into the urban districts where my father worked odd jobs."

An said, "Farmers, then, just like my parents. We owned an orchard nestled along a bend in the village river, and my father was always chasing after Shu and his friends for raiding the peach trees."

Shu turned to Korra. "I have to provide some context there. After school let out, everyday felt like a long summer day when you got a big posse of us boys together and none of us had to go home until sunset. We would take our time ambling down the past the few shops that passed for the village center on our way to the river. At its deepest, you could just touch the riverbed with your toes, which made it perfect for dunking each other under the water and racing each other between the shores.

When we got tired of swimming, we might lie down on the riverbank and nap until the sun dried us off or go hiking in the bamboo forests hunting for buried war treasure and whacking at things with our walking sticks. Even then we still had buckets of time left until dinner. Sometimes we would settle in for a game of marbles on the dirt, and other times we decided to stir up trouble to keep ourselves entertained.

I remember one time, I was standing balanced on the shoulders of my friend trying to reach for this bunch of ripe peaches. And old man Liao, An's father, comes out from a copse of saplings yelling at us. My supposed friend bolts out from under me, and I grab hold of the tree branch to keep from falling over. Liao is charging over, and I could hear the whistling as he was waving and brandishing this switch through the air, and I'm holding on desperately to the branch with my legs kicking out over 5 feet of empty air. Looking back, getting caught and running for our hides were half the fun."

Korra and An shared a laugh as Mei rolled her eyes at the well worn stories. Korra said, "I know what you mean. My family kept me busy on the farm planting the crops at the start of the season and then I would be set to shoveling dirt around to shore up the irrigation ditches. When we were in Ba Sing Se, though, I didn't have as much to do, so I hung around the streets picking fights and getting into side alleys and abandoned buildings where I shouldn't have been."  
  
An began carving up the fish with a metal spoon and portioned out a chunk to Korra's rice bowl. "We really should make plans to get away from Republic City and visit Ba Sing Se. Korra, maybe we could even time it so we could travel together and you can have a conversation partner in Mei. Mei, wouldn't you like to see our old hometown?"

Mei fidgeted in her seat and plucked some of the spinach with her chopsticks to keep her hands busy, "Yeah, I guess. So what brought you to Republic City?"

"Mostly work. Farming wasn't for me, and I somehow found myself lucky enough to land with Future Industries." Korra scooped up a combination of the fish and rice with her chopsticks. The flesh tasted almost sweet and the lightly salty broth had soaked into the rice. With mouth half full, she continued, "I did try to make it as a musician, but I was never good enough to be a professional."

Shu perked up. "What did you play?"

"Zither. Again, with all my free time in Ba Sing Se, I sometimes spent my afternoons plunked down on the curb listening to the street musicians. When I picked up an instrument of my own, there were days when I would sit on the stoop outside the house and play for the neighborhood kids. They would come and go, but I kept playing until dark."

Shu clapped his hands in amusement. "I used to play the same. I was never any good, but my parents kept paying my tutoring fees. I'm not sure why, but I still have my old zither stashed away somewhere."

"After we finish with dinner, I would love to play a few songs. Consider it my thanks for the food."

"It's a deal."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." An shot a look at Shu. "You're our guest, and dinner is my thanks to you for running that errand for me."

"No, no, I enjoy playing."

"Oh, alright, but don't feel obligated."

They spent the rest of the meal trading stories of Ba Sing Se. After they finished, Korra helped Mei clear away the dishes as An brewed a pot of tea. Shu went searching for his old zither. Mei slipped off to change and called out that she was meeting up with her friends as she stepped out the door.

An placed a hand to her cheek. "Sometimes I don't know about her. She's a Republic City girl. I really did want you two to get along."

Korra grinned. "Sure, we were kicking each other under the table when you weren't looking, but I thought we got along alright."

"You know what I mean. You need friends your own generation. You already spend most of your days at the factory. I feel bad that you're here drinking tea with us old timers on a Friday night."

"I'm more than fine hanging out with you and Shu. I'll have plenty of opportunities in the future to get to know Mei and other people my own age. And I'll have you know, I asked someone out for a date tomorrow."

An's eyes lit up. "Oh, what's he like? Mei never brings home any of her boyfriends."

"Tall, luxurious hair, and what look like the most kissable lips." An giggled and lightly shoved at Korra.

"Aha, found it." Shu emerged from a room carrying the dust covered zither and its stand.

"Let me wipe it down before you get dust everywhere." An grabbed a towel from the kitchen and brushed off the dust bunnies before handing the instrument over to Korra.

Korra ran her fingers along the length of the strings. She plucked at each one to test their character as they awoke from their long slumber. She flitted through scales as her hosts settled onto the couch with cups of hot tea. When she felt the instrument and she were ready, Korra fingers began drawing out a languid, meandering tune.

An laughed and turned to Shu, "Oh, that is an old tune. Do you remember this?"

"When you and I were stuck at that train depot for three days on our way to Republic City, that family who unpacked their instruments and entertained the station. This was one of the songs they played. What's it called?"

Korra smiled to herself as her eyes concentrated on the strings. "I'm glad you recognized it. It's an older piece called 'The Feigned Drunkard'."

An sighed in contentment as she sipped the tea. "A long week of work and all I want is to enjoy this tea and some music while I rest my sore bones. Hah, I'm turning into my grandmother. After dinner, you could always find her playing mahjong with her sisters in the parlor. She never tired of the clacking of the tiles or the village gossip they shared. Speaking of which, whatever happened to the fishery your grandparents owned?"

A frown formed on Korra's face, and she didn't immediately reply. "I was too young to understand at the time, but they later told me the army confiscated it as part of some war effort fundraising to put down the local bandits, but it didn't seem to make a bit of difference to the number of bandits. With nothing left tying them down, my parents scraped together what silver we had left or could borrow to purchase a farm so that we'd at least have rice in our stomachs."

An tutted and the wrinkles deepened around the corners of her mouth. "We had those vultures in our time, and I'm talking about the army and the bandits. We had a grains merchant in our village. He was a good man, willing to extend credit to any farmer in need and always giving gifts to the children around the New Year festivals. And every month the soldiers in their officers' uniforms stomped into his store dictating how much he would sell to them and at what price -not that the price ever mattered since they never bothered to settle their bills in the first place. We stayed away when the soldiers arrived, but on the occasions the merchant would try to collect payment we could hear the shouting matches halfway across the village.

Tiny tyrants only interested in lining their pockets. I still want to return, but only to visit. The whole country was rotten to the core, and the people paid the price."

Shu nodded in agreement and placed a hand on An's knee. "It's why we moved here to start fresh, though the triads are sometimes as worse. I sometimes see them loitering around our neighborhood hassling passersby when the mood strikes them. Thank goodness they're not tough enough to shake down Future Industries."

Korra closed out the tune. "I want to keep my head down and earn enough to send something back to my parents, but I sometimes think I have a chip on my shoulder in trying to rebuild the family fortunes. The factory pay is good, but I hear there might be extra shifts available at another shop for certain friends of Hiroshi who might have a grudge against benders."

An looked her guest over. "There's a rally next week with Amon himself. It might be a little early, but I can make some introductions to get you in. That will put you on the correct path. Can you make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

Asami stared at the revised and revised again biplane blueprints. The sun had set, and she stood alone in the bubble of the garage's humming fluorescent lights. She had the pencil poised over the paper ready to make another annotation, but thought better of it. She released a sigh instead and looked over at the wall mounted clock: 8:45. She drummed her fingers against the workbench and made another attempt at analyzing the schematics only to find her eyes glazing over. Though she'd made progress in the previous hours, she only had so much more she could do without observing the prototype at the factory wind tunnel. Asami found herself pondering her new acquaintance's suggestion to take the concept car out for a test drive. She looked at the clock again before deciding to return to the mansion to freshen up and change.

Traffic had been lighter than expected, and Asami arrived outside the theater with time to spare. She stepped out of the Satomobile in a red silk dress and black short jacket. She looked around at the pedestrians glowing with excitement at the start of a Republic City night; she didn't spot Korra. With some time to kill, Asami found herself drawn to the clanging percussion drifting through the theater's doors. The marquee advertised _The Siege of the North_.

The box office was unmanned and replaced by a suggested donation box set off to the side. From her clutch purse, she pulled out a few yuan notes to toss in. The sound reverberated through the theater with its low hung ceiling, and the air was stuffy from the collective heat of the audience packed together shoulder to shoulder on the benches. Lights illuminated two actors on the stage garbed in stylized Fire Nation army uniforms and circling each other in combat. One wore thick eyeliner to emphasize the intensity of his glare, while the other had red makeup around his left eye in the mark of a scar.

The pair exchanged blows that sent the billowing sleeves of their embroidered costumes whipping through the air. They broke contact and circled each other again. The cymbalist and drummer sitting off to the side of the stage increased their pounding tempo to build tension for the next strike.

Asami glanced over the rest of the troupe and in surprise saw Korra dressed in the same flowing green robes as the rest of the musicians. Back at the center of the stage, Prince Zuko dealt the winning blow that sent Zhao to his knees. The cymbals and gongs continued clashing while the strings section started a jarring and dissonant tune to announce the entrance of the Ocean spirit as portrayed by an actor in white and blue hooded robes. The spirit dragged Zhao off the stage howling and glaring at the audience.

The lights dimmed, and the crowd filled the theater with their applause. The clapping continued uninterrupted on until well after the house lights were raised again for the full cast to appear on stage. Asami picked out Aang, Sokka, Yue, and Katara. Asami focused on Korra's beaming smile all through the curtain call. She couldn't help mirroring a bit of the expression.

Asami waited back outside the theater and when she saw Korra, she had changed into a Water Tribe-blue short sleeved dress with white trim. Korra waved, "I wasn't sure if you were coming. I hope you haven't been here for too long. I got held up."

Asami's lips curved upward from sitting on a secret about to be released. "No worries, I caught a bit of the show at the theater while waiting. I was only in there for a few minutes, but you have me intrigued. Earth Kingdom style opera followed by a jazz club? What do you have planned for afterward?"

Korra blushed and scratched at the back of her neck as she stared at the ground. "You caught me again. I joined an amateur theatrical company shortly after I arrived in Republic City, mostly for something to do outside work and pocket change. I didn't tell you because I thought it would have been awkward to ask you to a performance of mine out of the blue."

"Then I'll look forward to getting to know you better, if that means you'll invite me to a performance one day."

"Sounds like a plan, so how about we get started on that relationship building by heading to the club? It's only a couple blocks over." Other theaters in the area had also concluded their programs, and patrons emptied out into the narrow streets buzzing about the shows they had seen and their next plans for the evening. Korra led the way through the crowds and past the restaurants and bars until they reached a nondescript establishment boasting its own line around the block. Korra kept walking toward the front of the line and ignoring the occasional comment from those already waiting until they stood before the bouncer.

Korra outstretched her hand. "How's it going? We're on the list for tonight." The bouncer surveyed the two ladies. He shook Korra's hand while maintaining eye contact, and Asami saw the corner of the folded up yuans slipping into his palm. The bouncer nodded and opened the door for pair.

Asami deposited her jacket at the coat check and leaned toward Korra in a conspiratorial whisper. "That was very smooth."

Korra made a deliberate attempt to not stare at those bare shoulders as they could only tempt her down toward the plunge of the neckline. "It helps that I had a beautiful companion. Two gorgeous women are better than one for getting into exclusive clubs."

"And you thought of me when you needed a beautiful companion? I may have to say something to my father after all." Asami delighted at the blush her gentle teasing brought to Korra's cheeks.

A hostess in a shimmering black cocktail dress greeted and guided them down a metal spiral staircase which gave a panoramic view of the entire club as they descended.  
The tuxedo adorned band sat along the far wall. A wide swath had been set aside in the center for the dance floor, which was currently spilling over with bodies. The hostess presented their table and wished them a wonderful night. The tabletop seemed to barely have enough room for the tea light and only enough space between the next tables for the waiters to squeeze through.

As Asami took her seat, Korra placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Don't worry about the tight accommodations. I plan on spending the majority of the night dancing, and I hope you'll be joining me."

Asami leaned forward, as well, so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "You've been very bold from the moment we've met, do you know that?"

Korra's shoulders slumped as her mask of bravado broke down into a laugh. "Well, what's the point of coming to a jazz club if you're not on the dance floor? Drink and people watch?"

"I wasn't saying I wasn't going to dance, just that I like your energy. You've very much taken to Republic City spirit."

Korra laughed again and held out her hand in invitation as she stood up. Asami grabbed hold as they walked to the heart of the dance floor. Korra placed her other hand on Asami's back. Asami reciprocated the gesture and was surprised at the solid feeling of toned muscles beneath the fabric of Korra's dress. Korra took the lead in a two step with gentle guiding from her hand.

Within a few verses, Asami began following along to the rhythm of the music and the movement of Korra's hips. She drew on the collective frenetic movement of the other dancers and the band's freewheeling energy. The look of joy on Korra's face only added to the atmosphere. The song finished, and the musicians paused briefly for a round of applause. The next song kicked off only after giving everyone a single breathe to rest up.

By the time they returned to their table both women were red faced from the exertion. Asami's fingers rapped the table. "You got us into the club, so how about I cover the first round of drinks? Sound fair?"

"Sounds great." Korra peaked a glance at Asami's swaying hips as she departed for the bar.

Asami returned balancing two glasses of liquor and two glasses of water between her hands. Asami sat down and raised a glass, "To the Republic City nightlife."

"Cheers to that." They downed the alcohol followed by the water. Asami watched as Korra ran her fingers across the glass to swipe off the condensation and played with the rim of the glass.

"You ready to go again?" Asami asked.

Korra mouth broke open in a smile revealing the sliver of ice cube held between her teeth. "Alright, let's do it."

They headed back out into the swirling frenzy. After an hour or so they returned to their table for another round of drinks. By unspoken agreement of wanting the night to go on, they kept repeating the cycle until near closing time. The band slowed the mood down. Asami lead the pair, though it was more of a slow shuffle with Korra resting her head against Asami's shoulder. Asami needed to half lean on Korra, as well, from a night's worth of dancing and a slight tipsiness.

The band took their final bows, and Asami's muscles throbbed and strained with each step up the spiral staircase. Korra hailed a cab. Their legs brushed together as they climbed into the back, and Korra's hand somehow found its way atop Asami's knee where the slit of her dress opened up. The liquor flowing through Asami's veins continued to have a warming effect that made the points of contact between them as pleasant as curling up in bed on a wintry night.

As they escaped the noise of the city on their way to the Sato estate, Korra intertwined her fingers with Asami's as if it were the most natural movement in the world. Asami's insides began to flutter. The buzzed haze lifted from her mind to be replaced by a vacillation between an all too cold sobriety and intoxication on something else entirely. They continued sitting in silence aside from the hum of the car on the road. Asami looked over only to see Korra turned away staring out the open window into the passing forest. Her mind ran through the night's experiences. Her eyes then followed the slope of Korra's neck down to the folds of her dress and then dipping to the visible curves of her chest.

The taxi crunched to a stop outside the mansion's main doors. Korra exited. Asami paused, and then joined her as Korra escorted her the few steps to the entrance way. Asami's chest thumped and goosebumps rose on her arms not entirely due to the chill of the night air.

Korra said, "I'd like to do this again with you sometime." Asami's perception of time slowed as she observed Korra beginning to move closer. She could completely anticipate what would happen next, but her body froze in inaction. Korra swerved at the penultimate moment and warm lips pressed against Asami's cheek. Then all too quickly, Korra was already back in the cab and driving away while the spark of those lips lingered on Asami's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rereading the story, swapping the rating from G to T on general grounds.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the Feigned Drunkard, it is an actual Chinese piece:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K7bwHRzjGQ
> 
> I came across it years ago and thought about it again recently.


	3. Chapter 3

Amon emerged on stage dressed in martial black and concealed behind a porcelain white mask. A hush fell over the previously chattering Equalists. The series of opening speakers had laid down the sparks amid the tinder, and they were ready for their leader to incite them into an inferno. Korra glanced over to An, who was following each of Amon's measured steps as he paced the stage. Her eyes darted over to reconfirm Ghazan's location.

Amon held out his hand over the warehouse full of his devotees, and they unconsciously held their breath awaiting his words. "To examine the history of our world requires coming to terms with the entrenched power of benders, especially in regards to the study of conflict. Benders have claimed power over all others since the beginning of recorded history. In their roles as arbiters of our collective fate, they have initiated every miserable war humanity has known in order to either slake their greed or merely to distract the common man from his destitution.

"We have been taught that the victors of each war have brought back balance to the world, but what is this balance? Borders may be restored and the scattered refugees may return to the blackened husks of their burned down homes, but the status quo of a ruling class of benders has always remained set in stone. War and peace as we know it are merely two sides of a stasis in which we puppets fight to bring down the enemies of the petty bending lords. The wars we have witnessed have been chaotic events, but they have not been disruptive to the social order.

"Let us consider the case of Chin the Conqueror. He carved out an empire through brutal military conquest that scorched the realm. He and his ambitions met their end at the hands of Avatar Kyoshi. The Earth Kingdom rebuilt itself and balance returned, but this was paid with a peace maintained by Kyoshi and later the Dai Li -benders who began anew the cycle of oppression.

"Note these parallels to the rise and fall of the Fire Nation under Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai. They wiped out the Air Nomads and for one hundred years hounded the shores of the Water Tribes and lands of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Aang turned back the Fire Nation legacy, but what have we been left with? From the Fire Nation colonies, the United Republic rose as a new nation, but one which is ruled by a council who draws their legitimacy not from the will of the citizens but from the legacy of the Avatar. We may decry the tyranny of the triads that plague our streets, but remember that in the same breath we must also call out the tyranny of the metal bending police and their council masters. Each time an outrageous crime is committed, how often are we slandered and falsely arrest us by the dozens?

"Equalism presents to you an alternative. We call for a revolution. The road will be bloody, but that is the only way to enact change. The powerful and their lackeys will threaten us with imprisonment and expulsion from our livelihoods, but what freedom and pitiful property do we, the dispossessed, have hold of now? Each day the sweat of our labor is converted to the unearned luxuries enjoyed by benders. They already steal from you. You will find so much more in our new world, and our victory is inevitable.

"The Avatar who has maintained hated, hypocritical balance is no more. Within Republic City, the benders have turned to the ghettos and the tenement buildings as the tools of their exploitation, but from this we will gain strength. Nonbenders from all nations concentrate in ever greater masses within the streets of Republic City. Every one of you here has realized that the true divisions of society are not based on the arbitrariness of birthplace, but of those who have claimed power and those who suffer under heel. Of bender and nonbender. We need only awaken the social consciousness of our fellow citizens from their complacency, and then we shall bring forth a cleansing fire to purify our city. We will establish a new order in which all are equal."

 

The thunderous applaud of the crowd still echoed in Korra's ears as she settled onto the bar stool and rested her head against her propped up arm. Acting the political officer to the young field agent, Ghazan asked, "Ideologically, what did you think of Amon's words?"

"He knows how to keep the crowd's attention, but he also uses his speaking skills to turn the people towards hate. He talks about freedom, but his revolution will only replace one form of control for another." Korra sipped on her drink as she searched for her next words. "The grievances of the people at the rally are legitimate, but they've been wrongly led to believe that benders are the perpetrators of their suffering when it stems from the inherent oppressive nature of authority itself. That benders have been in power is incidental. The end goals of the Equalists and the Red Lotus are incompatible. We want anarchy, not chaos."

Ghazan nodded, "What do you propose we do?"

Korra downed the rest of her drink. "If the Equalists find the guts to move forward with their insurrection or whatever they're planning, the riots will only harm the citizens and set back the legitimacy of the true revolution. I say we cut it off before it goes further."

"You sure none of this is being colored by your position as the Avatar and their position on the Avatar?" Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Just asking, but I agree with your overall thoughts. The coming revolution doesn't need two sets of leaders. Keep working on the infiltration, except now keep an eye out for how we can bring the Equalists down. I'll call in our findings and have some extra muscle on stand by."

"I've been on the Sato grounds twice now, and I've got a blind set up in the woods outside the estate that offers a good vantage point. I'll also keep working my new connection for more information."

 

The shift whistle released the Future Industries employees from the workday. Korra stretched out her limbs and joined the mass exodus heading home. She stepped through the factory doors. The setting sun cast the usual blinding glare into her eyes. As her eyesight adjusted to the natural light after being sheltered inside all day, she noticed the silhouette of a driver reclining against a Satomobile parked to the side.

Asami brushed her hair back as she noticed Korra pivot away from her course to the trolley stop. Asami greeted her, "Hey, how's everything going?"

"Nothing to complain about, another day at the factory. Have you been waiting here out for me?" Korra crossed her arms in repose and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Not for too long," Asami answered with a flash of a smile towards Korra’s assumed casualness. "I had a great time the other night, so I wanted to see you again. I didn't know how to get in touch with you, and I realized you were probably in the same situation."

Korra grinned, "Price of spontaneity, I guess."

"Right, so here's my number next time you want to call. Also, I've got an extra ticket to an upcoming pro-bending match. Would you like to join me?"

"Extra ticket, huh?"

"That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"I would love to."

"Great! If you could write down your address for me, I'll swing by an hour before the opening match to come pick you up." Asami pulled out a writing pad and pen from her jacket and briefly wondered if she had appeared overly prepared and too eager. When Korra handed back the paper, Asami paused for a moment before leaning in for a parting hug. Her arms wrapped around Korra's warm back. "I'll see you soon," Asami said as she released the embrace.

 

The stadium shook with roars. Each rib crunching blow from an earth disk or duck and roll away from a fire blast elicited simultaneous cheers from one side and groans from the other. For a moment, Asami would instinctively dive into the heartache and elation connecting the crowd like arcs of lightning. Then she would check Korra's reaction to her first pro-bending match to see if she could feel the communal joy Asami was attempting to share. More than once Korra caught her staring, and she jerked away to return her gaze to the arena spectacle.

As they exited the stadium after the match, Asami asked, "So what did you think?"

"It was a lot of fun. I've heard about pro-bending matches from just around, but it’s entirely different when you're at a match that demands your full attention. I'm looking forward to the next time I can attend a match. Have you been following the sport for long?"

"I don't know; it’s been years at least." Asami's eyes lit up as she recalled the memories. "There used to be this Republic League. They're no longer around -collapsed a while back and most of the players were absorbed into the current circuit. Anyways, the Republic League didn't have a fixed stadium so they traveled all around the United Republic and played in whatever dirt lot they could find that could house the court and a lighting system. They only had a couple hundred people in attendance most nights, but they were the first to broadcast their games all across the country. I would listen to the commentary through the radio static every night, and when they finally booked a night in Republic City I begged my father to let me go. When I found myself sitting down in that stadium, it was like the difference between humming along to a song on the radio and singing the lyrics at the top of the lungs with all the other fans at a concert. I was hooked from there."

A shadow flickered across Korra's face. "You're one of the more enthusiastic pro-bending fans I've met. Your father doesn't follow along as much?"

Asami shrugged. "No, I wouldn't say so. He keeps pretty busy with the factory, and I guess it's not something he's too interested in. I tried bringing him to a few matches, but it was like pulling teeth and then he would just doodle on a newspaper instead of watching the game."

"I've noticed that since I've been in the city. There are some people who just aren't that into pro-bending."

"Hmm, I guess so."

They arrived at the parked Satomobile. Korra said, "Hey, the night is still young. I wouldn't mind it continuing if you don't?"

Asami opened the door to the Satomobile. "I know the place."

Instead of tables and chairs, the dimly lit bar had laid out plush sofas arranged to limit the customers sight lines of each other. Korra plopped down onto a sofa and idly ran her fingers across a throw pillow. Asami returned with iced tea for herself and a glass of sake for Korra. She kicked off her heels and sat down next to Korra with her legs tucked underneath her. The muffled conversation of the other patrons seemed far away leaving the two of them alone in their own space. They clinked glasses and sipped at their drinks.

Korra leaned forward and in a whisper that matched the hushed tone of the establishment said, "I've been meaning to ask, what it like being Asami _Sato_ , heir to Future Industries? Have you been preparing for the family business from the beginning?"

Asami chuckled and propped her elbow against the sofa as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Mmm, that is a big question. Well, I wouldn't say prepared, that makes its sound like some master plan. I attended school like everyone else-my mom was very particular about that-and I never really minded the extra attention from my last name, but I did have private tutoring sessions to keep me at the head of the class. I'm not sure if that was dad's decision or mom's, or could be both.

"As for now, my dad gives me free reign as a semi-official employee of Future Industries. I'm sure one day I'll be giving the speech at the annual shareholders meeting, but hopefully that's far off. For now, I can choose my own projects based entirely on problems that I know only Future Industries can solve and make the world a more wonderful place to live in. It also means I have plenty of free evenings to spend with intriguing friends. Tell me more about yourself. Expert driver, musician for a traditional opera, and skilled dancer. How did you accumulate all these traits?"

Korra shifted in her seat and placed her hand atop Asami's wrist with her thumb caressing the underside. Asami wondered if Korra could sense the warm flush of her body and her pulsing heart through those fingers. "I actually started off with a fairly traditional upbringing. My dad helped run my grandparents' fishery. Every day he would wake up before dawn. We had these artificial reefs and oyster beds set up all along our stretch of the coast, and the easiest way to inspect them was by boat. I would be lying under the covers with my eyes closed listening to him moving from room to room and packing up his gear. When I heard the front door open, I would groggily stumble out of bed to trail after him. The gritty sand stuck to the bottom on my bare feet as I made my way to the shore. And I would settle down on a dune overlooking the sea and watch as my dad used his water bending to launch his boat into the water."

Korra paused momentarily and her grip on Asami's wrist tightened ever so slightly. Amon's specific words had left her, but the chill in her bones that they inspired returned. She heard a rushing in her ears as she spoke her next words. "When I was older, he taught me the forms and I would practice against the waves crashing onto the shore. I still sometimes go through the forms in the early morning."

Asami tilted her head and looked into Korra's unblinking gaze that was so focused on her throughout the story. Korra broke the eye contact and removed her hand from Asami's wrist with a laugh. The tension dissipated into the air. "Sorry, I got lost chasing down a memory there. Didn't mean to over share details about my personal life." Korra shook her head and reclined back on the sofa. "What was your original question?"

"No, no, I enjoyed hearing about your family. I was wondering about... a little something about everything?" Asami laughed and Korra joined in.

"Right, I think I remember now." Korra used water bending to manipulate a portion of the tea in Asami's glass to float above the rim and form a quarter note. "Let's start with the music."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amon's speech and other character dialog inspired by passages from The Communist Manifesto and Anarchism and Other Essays. I had fun aping the style and the logic of the arguments.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra sat on the tree branch with her back resting against the trunk. She had dressed in dark blue clothes that blended into the darkness. She peered through a set of binoculars into the Sato estate. _Hiroshi, Hiroshi. Not telling your own daughter about your schemes? I'm not sure if you're a careful man or a coward without conviction... Or maybe, if I'm being kind, you've simply forgotten the good and can only see dark terrors lurking around every corner._

She thought back to the night of the pro-bending match. After the bar, they'd continued on to a late night restaurant situated atop a rooftop exposed to the open sky. They shared skewers of charcoal grilled arctic hen and these tiny little red peppers the size of kidney beans that made their eyes water. They looked out over the city. Asami pointed out each of the landmarks in the skyline and detailed the history behind each building and the surrounding neighborhood. She painted a landscape of all the changes she would introduce if she had the time and resources. A small part of Korra had hoped she could stay there until sunrise listening to Asami design a more efficient electrical grid and provide enough housing for the next hundred thousand people expected to arrive to the city.

Real life practicalities intruded, however, and Asami drove Korra home. They had stood outside the apartment complex making small talk with Asami looking every which way except into Korra's eyes. Then Asami had stepped forward to hold Korra in her arms and kiss her on the lips goodnight. It had taken all of Korra's willpower not to invite her upstairs.

Under the light of the full moon, two figures emerged from Hiroshi's workshop.  _Maybe I spoke too soon about you being a careful person._ Korra alighted down from the tree and crept to the walls of the estate. Not wanting to fall victim to the light of the full moon herself, she closed her eyes and sensed out the underground sprinkler system. She froze the water within the pipes to rupture them and then pushed melted water out to flood the lawns. With a deep breath, she turned the moisture in the ground into a fine mist indistinguishable from a thick fog rolling in from the surrounding hills. With a few basic earth bending moves, she pulled out stepping stones directly from the limestone of the estate walls. She climbed over the top and jumped down. With some additional earth bending she softened to ground to mask the sound of her drop.

As Korra neared the workshop, she discerned the orange glow of two cigarettes in the fog. Korra circled around them and placed herself on the opposite side of the building from the smokers. She peered through the window. The lights were on which give her a clear vision inside while shielding her from those looking out. The figures entered the workshop and set off a switch underneath a workbench to trigger a hatch from the concrete floor.

When the hatch closed up again, Korra stalked back around to the door. She turned the doorknob and closed the door behind her. She tensed on the alert for any signs of activity. Korra released a sigh when she heard none. She activated the hidden switch and the hatch slid open without a sound like a well oiled machine worthy of the Future Industries standard.

Korra cracked her knuckles and shifted her stance. She leaped in front of the opening primed to unleash a wall of fire into the tunnel. Silence and emptiness greeted her. She dissipated the energy of the potential flames burning within her shoulder and stepped down into the hatch.

The air tasted well ventilated, even better than the factory. Korra ran her hands against concrete walls and smirked at the smooth precision of the builders. Behind her, the exit closed with a barely audible click. For comfort she brushed her fingers against the water skins strapped to her belt as she continued the descent.

The stairwell opened up into a hallway which carried her onto a factory floor. The main lights were off, but in the distance a stark brightness shone from Satomobile headlamps. Korra knelt behind a hunk of machinery and focused her attention towards the activity; shadows loaded boxes onto flatbed trucks.

Korra ducked down to scurry closer to the goliath silhouettes lining the walls. She pressed her palm against the nearly two story tall frame. _So here's where all the platinum has been going._ Korra stood up to take in the other features. The mecha heaved around two massive claws that looked ready to rend through metal and flesh alike. Feeling around, Korra's fingers felt the pinprick presence of hooks in the deep recess of the claws. Korra walked around the track base to trace the hooks to a spool of steel wire carried on the mecha's back.

A flood of light arced across the factory floor. Korra dived behind a mecha leg. The trucks maneuvered for exit tunnels and each turning vehicle sent a searchlight past Korra's location. She uncorked her water skins and tensed her body to start flinging hunks of concrete and streams of fire if needed.

The last of the trucks rumbled out to be replaced by the footsteps of the workers filing back towards the workshop tunnel. Korra tilted her head to peak. She couldn't see their faces in the darkness, but from the voices cracking jokes she recognized some of her coworkers. They shuffled up the access way steps and left Korra undisturbed in the cavernous quiet.

 

Korra sat on the bar counter with one knee held against her chest and the other leg dangling over the edge. She gestured into the air with her arms to emphasize her excitement. "The secret factory was clearly modeled after the Future Industries floor plan. Hiroshi Sato took what he learned from running a business empire and is creating a war machine with Equality banners flying from the rafters. He's a war profiteer." She spat out the last phrase, and was close to literally spitting if she didn't think Ghazan would have shoved a mop in her hand to clean up the floor is she had gone through with it.

Ghazan concerned himself with the steeping pot of tea; Korra had barged in before he had opened the bar for the day. He poured out a mug for her and then one for himself. "I admire your revolutionary zeal," he grunted. "What are your thoughts on how to bring the Equalists tumbling down?"

Korra sipped on the dark red brew and wrinkled her nose. Ghazan always liked his tea on the strong side. "These mecha are solid, Future Industries products, not like the Cabbage Corp junk we see in Ba Sing Se. I, and most other benders for that matter, probably won't be of much help. Please tell me you called in P'li."

Ghazan nodded. "I called in P'li."

Korra punched the air. "She is literally tougher to have a conversation with than a pile of rocks, but I'm always glad for her combustion bending. With your lava bending, those mechas don't stand a chance."

"You've outdone yourself this time, Korra. It's a brilliant strategy to toss us two at the problem. How did you ever come up with it?" Korra sneered at his sarcasm. "But you're right. Assuming the mechas were built to specifically counter benders, it makes sense for P'Li and me to handle the secret factory. There's no reason to delay, so we'll to aim destroy it tomorrow afternoon. Any chance you can take a shot at either Amon or Hiroshi by then?"

Korra shook her head. "Amon's a bogey man, no idea who he is or where he might be holing up when he's not giving ominous speeches. Hiroshi should be at the not-secret factory, but as much as he deserves a gut punch, he'll have too many people around for me to safely get close and escape."

Ghazan chewed on his inner cheek. "Then we'll unfortunately have to give the honor of handling Amon and Hiroshi to the Republic City police force. I imagine it'll be tough to explain a secret factory under his estate. Better to use your time to tie up any loose ends that can connect you to the Equalists before they get arrested and interrogated. We should plan to cross the United Republic borders into the Earth Kingdom by nightfall after the mission."

"Leave it all behind, huh? The day job sucked, but I liked the city and some of the people weren't half bad."

"You getting sentimental on me? I am going to miss my weekly poker game. But we'll be back. Republic City is too crucial a battleground to entirely abandon. We just we need to wait until the inevitable investigation cools down before we can start operating again."

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You mind if I borrow the bar phone?"

"Be my guest."

Korra dug through her pockets and scrounged out the piece of paper from Asami. She picked up the phone, "Hello, operator, can you please connect me to-" Korra read off the numbers. "Hey, this is Korra! ... I'm doing great. This is really short notice and sort of selfish, but I've been thinking about you, and I really wanted to see you. Can you meet me in Republic City Park tomorrow around 3 by the moon bridge? ... Great, thanks, I'll see you there."

Korra hung up the receiver. "Easy as pie. I'll swing by all my other Equalist contacts beforehand and then take care of my last source as you're hitting the estate. I'll see you back at the bar afterward."

 

Asami arrived at the park and followed the sound of the zither to the cherry blossom grove overlooking the pond. Korra stopped in mid-song and waved her over. Asami took a seat on the grass next to Korra.

She started up a new song, and Asami sat in silence watching Korra's fingers strumming across the strings. Korra spoke up, "I know you wanted to hear me play one of these days, and I figured it would make for a good apology in advance."

Asami's eyebrows knitted together. "Apology for what?"

Korra smiled weakly. "I'm going away for a while to handle some business back in Ba Sing Se. And we only met a little while ago, but whenever we've hung out, we've stayed out way past what's reasonable for casual friends. I think there's something special between us." Korra set the zither aside. "I'm not asking you to wait, but when I get back, I'd like to reconnect again."

Korra cupped Asami's cheek in her hand and kissed her full on the lips. Asami leaned in and her hands slid across Korra's body so that one was on the small of her back and the other behind her neck. Still in mid-kiss, Asami pushed their pressed bodies down to the grass so that she straddled Korra. Asami's nostrils breathed in Korra's scent, and her tongue set about imprinting every subtlety of Korra's taste.

They broke the apart for panting breathes, and Asami pressed their foreheads together. "Then I guess I'll see you when you come back."

Korra grinned and tilted upward to kiss Asami again. "I'll be thinking of you when I'm on the road. Just keep holding on until the day you'll see me again."

Asami rolled off of Korra, and Korra re-positioned the zither on her lap to continue playing. Asami leaned her head against Korra's shoulder and watched the cherry blossom petals float into the rippling pond as she listened.

 

Ghazan and P'li burst through the bar door covered in soot. Korra threw two cool, wet towels at their heads. "Since you're both in one piece, I take it everything went well? I've already got your celebratory drinks lined up."

The two Red Lotus members wiped off the grime and took seats at the bar. Korra pushed the shot glasses towards them and poured out a drink for herself.

P'li tossed the dirtied towel on the counter. "It went well. Only a few people on the factory floor knew how to pilot the mechas and the chi blocker guards they had couldn't even get past the lava moat. It's been a while since I could go all out." The three of them clinked glasses.

Ghazan pounded the emptied glass on the counter and asked Korra, "How did everything go on your side?"

"Well, I didn't get to it because I had something else to take care of."

P'li glared at her. "What else?"

"I had to visit the market for the ingredients for the anti-bending poison. By now it's already made its way into your system-" P'li was the first jump over the counter followed a half second later by Ghazan. Korra slammed them both back into the far wall with twin blasts of air bending. She drew water whip tendrils from the sink and crashed them over the Red Lotus members' extremities and mouths. The water froze into constraints against the wall.

Korra sauntered over. She brushed her fingers across the ice and conjured up flurries of frost in their wake. She tapped P'li on the nose leaving behind a dot of ice crystals on the tip. P'li's eyes told the whole story; if she could combustion bend then she would without hesitation initiate a point blank blast that would level the entire bar. Korra stifled a laugh. "As I was saying, the poison in the drinks has clouded your chi paths for the next few hours. And, yes, I know how to air bend. Aang taught me himself. Kyoshi gave me the recipe for the poison, by the way. She's not a big fan of poison, but a firm believer that the most skillful wins are the easy ones.

"I can tell you're confused. You see, after you kidnapped me, I spent who knows how many weeks and months crying myself to sleep. A few times I almost gave in to the hopelessness of it, but I kept holding onto hope. Then in the middle of one especially dreary night, Aang along with all my other past lives appeared before me in an epiphany.

"From then on, in place of sleep I could meditate to places where the Red Lotus couldn't reach me. At times, I entered the Spirit World where I could roam free. More often I found myself in a realm weaved from the past Avatars' shifting memories. I refought old battles in which the spilled blood nurtured saplings that have since matured into mammoth forests. I walked hand in hand with forgotten loves down neighborhoods that have been torn down and rebuilt ten times over. One of the previous Avatars breathed music, and I had all the nights in the world to sit in her garden to learn by her side.

"My dreams were a sanctuary, but seeing all those fully realized Avatars also served as a daily, humiliating reminder of the rightful destiny you almost stole away from me." Korra ground her teeth together in a grimace. She took a breath to release the rage. "Thus I began my long wait until I could be certain of my revenge, for the moment when you let you me out of your sight and divided your forces. Kyoshi argued vehemently that I should kill you both here myself, but Aang protested. I sided with him in gratitude for the gift of air bending." Korra walked into a side room to pick up a rucksack which she slung over her shoulders. "But enough talking, I need to leave before the police, whom I tipped off, arrive to arrest you. Maybe you'll get lenient sentences for crippling the Equalists. You have done some good by sparing Republic City from the needless carnage of their uprising."

Korra made her way to the door while Ghazan and P'li screamed at her through the ice frozen over their mouths. She turned back to watch their reactions. "And now, I'm off to Ba Sing Se to meet up with our dear mutual friends Ming Hua and Zaheer. I only left them a few months ago, but I've been looking forward to this reunion for so many years. I don't think Aang has any more favors to call in this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The original inspiration was to center a story around a Korra who was kidnapped by the Red Lotus, but doesn't go full Dark Korra, yet isn't fully adjusted either.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an AU in which the Red Lotus successfully kidnapped Korra and now she's engaged in a mission for the organization. I hope the lies of omission in story description and character tagging were worth the surprise.


End file.
